User blog:Kittiaraeng.eli/Clare
"Clare?" Eli asked. "Yea?" She replied, chewing. "How are things going at home?" "Oh" Clare suddenly looked tired. "They're just as bad as always. My parents have met with their lawyers and are splitting up everything. I'm gonna live with my mom when it's all over." She answered. "Oh" Eli said simply. Clare looked at him, confusion in her eyes. "I just noticed you haven't been calling me as much, and was wondering if maybe things were getting better" he said. "Oh" Clare said, realization flooding her face. "No, I run now." she confessed. "Run?" it was his turn to be confused. "Yea. When it's too much, I just go outside and run until i feel like I could collapse. I stretch, breathe, and go home. It makes me feel a lot better." She said, smiling. Eli wasn't sure about this. He guessed it could work, but something seemed fishy. At his old school, he had a friend who's parents were getting a divorce, and he took to drugs, drinking and cutting himself. He didn't think Clare was the kind to do those things, or even lie to him about it, but he knew that when people got that far, they just didn't want to admit it; especially when they thought they had to be the strong ones all the time. He knew Clare didn't want to seem weak, which could be why she was choosing to 'run' instead of call him. He wondered what she was really doing. The bell rang, so he walked her to class and kissed on the cheek. "Clare, you can always count on me, just remember that, ok?" He asked. She smiled at him "Okay Eli" Eli walked to his own class, wondering all the time what was going on, and why she wouldn't just tell him. Clare raised her hand in class. "May I please use the restroom?" She asked the teacher. The teacher handed her the pass and Clare went out. She walked into the restroom and did her business. As she was waching her hands, the latch of her bracelet cut right across her wrist. "Ow!" She exclaimed. Just then, Alli walked in. "Hey Clare" She said cheerfully. "Hey Alli" Clare said as she quickly put her arm under the water to rinse the blood away. "Oh my God Clare! What are you doing?!" Alli had noticed the cut and began to panic. "Nothing Alli!" Clare said, offended. "My bracelet cut my arm. Jeez, calm down." Clare grabbed a tissue and held it to her wrist to staunch the bleeding. "See ya" She said as she walked out of the restroom. "Eli!!" Alli shreiked when she saw him approach his locker. "Alli!" He said back. "Eli, quit, this is serious!" Alli said. Eli had just looked at her face and realized she was really upset. "Alli, what's wrong? Is it Drew again?" He asked. "No, it's Clare!" She said, tears coming to her eyes. Eli's heart stopped beating. "What?! What happened? Where is she? Is she okay?" He asked frantically. "I don't know!" Alli wailed. "What's going on Alli?" Eli asked. "I walked into the bathroom and saw Clare. I said 'hi' but then I realized her wrist was bleeding. She said it was just her bracelet, but Eli I think she's hurting herself!" Alli had tears streaming down her cheeks as she finished. Eli was stunned. He was hoping he was wrong when he was thinking about Clare trying something like that, but apparently he'd been right. "Where is she?" He asked. "She's at her locker. Do something Eli!" Alli begged. Eli ran off towards Clare's locker. She was just walking away from it when Eli called "Clare!" She turned around and saw him and smiled. "Hey" She said happily. "Don't 'hey' me like that, what's wrong with you?" He demanded. "What?" Clare asked, confused Category:Blog posts